Chica and Foxy Short
by TheKarin
Summary: <html><head></head>Just a little short detailing the idle lives of Freddy's gang. Starring a hungry little bird and the rambunctious pirate that loves to tease her. (Title is plain because I didn't know what else to name it. Not really a ship, just Foxy messing around.)</html>


As the loud thrum of the midnight chime vibrated through the walls, Chica felt excitement churning within her. Finally, it was time. While they spent the majority of the day still and silent, once midnight rolled around Freddy let them roam free. It was then that all the workers had departed and the only one keeping watch was a single guard, sometimes two. She could hardly wait. But rather than simply leaping from the stage and making a run for it, Chica waited. On the other side, Bonnie waited. Even after the chime had ended, all three of them remained still for minutes at a time. Able to see the lights flicker on and off down the hall, and hear the click of a camera being turned on within their room. Still they waited. Until those lights flickered less and less, and that camera didn't turn on quite so often. The trio waited for that lonely guard to grow complacent with their new job and fall into a false sense of security. Chalking up his or her nervousness towards the fear of settling into a new job. And after it seemed like half an hour had gone by without so much as a shift, Chica felt her wires buzz as Freddy stirred between them.

"_Go_." His deep voice rumbled softly, those large hands shifting to rest onto his knees. Bonnie stood first, silently stretching his rusted joints before wandering off the stage with slow, firm footsteps. When the camera's power shifted to their room and flicked away, it quickly doubled back and held for a few seconds once it realized one of the three were missing. As the camera flicked off again, the two could hear the doors sliding shut on a moment of panic; Freddy's belly jiggled with a chuckle. Without the peals of laughter from excited children, or the array of neon stage lights slicing across the restaurant, or the spiced scent of sizzling pepperonis wafting through the air, the noise sounded nothing but sinister.

"Power waster. Go ahead and go, Chica. But don't get too close tonight. Bonnie alone should make 'im sweat." At Freddy's command, Chica nodded and quickly fled the stage off to the left, making her way down the hall before the guard noticed. She heard the doors opening again in the distance, probably once he realized how much power it was taking. She couldn't help but snicker softly under her breath, wandering into the line of sight of a camera and waiting for a few seconds. Just in case. The camera in her hall flicked on, leaving Chica staring into it while she heard Freddy's idle humming reverberating through the halls, sounding out from the speakers. Another panic door close, and the camera's attention went elsewhere.

"What a goob." She snickered, dashing down the hall to bring herself into the kitchen before the power went back on. The cameras didn't work here, and Chica was often allowed to make as much noise as she wanted. Rattle a few pans, shake up the garbage. A little twinge of amusement hit her empty stomach when the buzz of the camera tried to get vision on the kitchen, unable to do anything but listen. Freddy's voice in the speakers once again drew attention away from that area of the restaurant, his low _'dum de dum dum'_ sounding menacing even to her.

She played the noise game for a little while longer, relishing the idea that the guard might've been pissing his pants at the current moment, before she finally relaxed. Busying herself with opening the fridge to check up on what Guardsman Jeff might've left behind from his afternoon shift. A delighted chirp rang out when her eyes locked in on the lone pizzabox settled on the bottom rack. Though she should've been disappointed that the name on the box was from somewhere else, she was no less excited to pull it free and knock the door shut with her hip. She took a quick peak inside and jostled happily in place to see half of a pizza still resting within, slightly old from sitting in the refrigerator all day but no less delicious-looking. How she longed for an oven to heat it up in, but things weren't working so well in the kitchen these days. Still, Chica was more than willing to grub down on some leftover pizza before returning to her seat for the night. She flicked open the box and giggled to herself as everything within her body groaned hungrily.

"_Whatcha got there, little bird_?" A voice came from behind, causing her to jerk and nearly drop the box she was balancing on one hand. It was Foxy.

"Foxy! What are you doing out of Pirate Cove?" she said in a hoarse whisper, adjusting the box so that her body was faintly shielding it. The fox lazily dragged his hook down the length of the door jamb it was propped up against before entering the kitchen. His metal feet were audible on the ground, and every step made Chica twitch.

"Rrr, I wasn't aware...that a body wasn't allowed to wander like th' rest of ye..." Foxy growled, sounding a bit grumpy. Chica's teeth clicked shut as she set her metal jaw, beak a grim line of shame. She didn't want to admit it, but the three of them tried very subtly to keep Foxy hidden away at the Cove. Only coming out when necessary.

"It's not that. But you... Well you barely even show your face unless you get bored." she was subtly moving back again, ever aware that the foxy was trying to circle her with slow movements, glowing eyes trained on what she was hiding.

"And what makes ye think I'm not bored now?" He commented idly, head angling in attempts to peek around her body. "Whatcha hidin'?" His voice was low and gravely, but lacked the manic tone he usually had when he felt the urge to kill. Simply a curious fox. She could handle that.

"P...Pizza." Chica swallowed, the joints in her mouth feeling tight and rusted. Though her stomach was still rumbling hungrily, she felt as though she had already lost her appetite. Foxy continued to stare, that eyepatch flipping up with a creak as he rubbed his jaw with a hooked hand. When the eyepatch tried to lower and got stuck, the fox had to reach up and knock it closed before he started to circle her again.

"Where'd ye manage to get ahold of _that_ particular booty, _little chicky_?" His petnames always seemed to make Chica flinch, which he noticeably enjoyed. With the box now in both hands, she shrugged and gestured towards the fridge behind her.

"Someone must've left it behind, I guess." She watched as Foxy slowly moved his gaze from between her and the fridge, eventually settling upon her again before he spoke.

"Didn't happen to find any rum in there, did ye?" He took another step closer, not showing any indication that he was aware she was constantly keeping distance between them. She shook her head quickly, taking a step back.

"I'm...afraid not."

"More's the shame." Foxy grumbled as he stepped forward again. As Chica's back hit the door to the fridge, she tensed up. It didn't seem to deter the fox from coming even closer, a light grin curling against his metal jaw.

"You should...probably get going, Foxy. I bet it's almost 6 o'clock." Chica tried to appear as relaxed as possible, but her discomfort was plain as day in the way she shrank underneath the stench of insanity that Foxy gave off once he was infront of her. The fox smiled and angled his head towards the forgotten pizza box in her hands.

"What about yer meal?"

"I c-can eat it tomorrow."

"It might not be 'ere on the morrow, chicky."

"Th-Then I won't eat it at all, I guess. I'm not hungry anymore-"

"_Oh, I doubt that_." Foxy interrupted her with a low growl, reaching his metal hand to slide underneath the box top to retrieve a single, cold slice of pizza. Chica's brows drew tight as she watched him, but instead of taking the slice for himself, he instead began easing it towards her beak. Eyes glowing with mal intent. Already, Chica's stomach was gurgling hungrily, unable to keep her mechanical eyes from returning to the pizza he was taunting her with.

"No need to fight, little chicky. Here, _have a taste._.." He brought the slice, and himself, closer until the nervous chick was pressed against the closed door to the fridge. If Chica could sweat her temples would be damp with it, unease warring with the gnawing hunger in her belly. She felt uncomfortably surrounded by Foxy, trapped and unable to do anything but slowly open that toothy beak that the pirate was making a beeline for with the delicious, cold pizza. His eyes were glowing, Chica's doomed fate seeming to amuse him to no end. Until...

_ "I think that's enough of that, Foxy."_

The low drawl caused Foxy's pointy ears to twitch and spin slowly towards the direction of the noise, the mechanical joints sparking slightly. He slowly pulled away from the trembling chick and turned his head, that cunning grin never leaving him. In the open doorway stood Bonnie, expression calm as the hall lights behind him flickered on and off sporadically. The rabbit looked almost bored with the situation, but the two of them understood that as it just being the way Bonnie was made. He was the solid baseline of the singing trio, his soulful voice quiet but easily a favouite among many of the children that visited them. And although he was coined as an easy-going southerner, his tall, stocky form had the potential to be threatening when he wanted to be. And it was now one of those times.

It took a mere second or two before Foxy began to ease himself out of Chica's personal space, taking the pizza slice with him as his whole body turned to address the rabbit.

"Bonnie! Come to check on little Clyde? We're just enjoying a meal, aren't we, chicky?" Chica was still immobile, leaning up against the refrigerator door and glancing between the two males nervously. When she realized they were both looking to her for a reply she opened and closed her rusted jaw a few times, no sound coming out.

"I'm fine." She finally managed in a small voice, clearing her throat and turning to re-open the fridge and deposit the box back inside. Feeling a bit safer with Bonnie around, the chick boldly walked around Foxy, ignoring the torturous slice of pizza he held and made her way to the open door.

"Right then. Well, let's head back. Freddy said it's almost time. An' Foxy?" Bonnie's eyes turned towards the fox, still standing before the fridge with a grin on his maw. He didn't look even slightly intimidated, cradling that slice of pizza in his metal hand despite how the both of them had been abandoned. "_Freddy'll wanna speak to you tomorrow night_." Was all Bonnie offered before he turned and exited the kitchen. Disappearing so quick down the hall that the cameras never caught sight of him. Chica lingered a few seconds more, stealing the briefest of glances Foxy's way and hoping he wouldn't notice. But he did, his fake eyepatch flicking upward long enough for his wink to catch Chica off guard. Cackling softly under his breath when she bustled her way down the hall with a nervous call after Bonnie.

Foxy remained where he'd been left for a while longer, filled with nothing but contempt for the trio that looked down on him so often. He wasn't afraid of Freddy, but he was sure the bear would be giving him an earful tomorrow for harassing his fat little chicky. A shudder of satisfaction trembled through the fox as he recalled the way she practically reeked of fear, as Foxy shifted his hand to let that cold slice of pizza drop an splat facedown onto the ground at his feet. Paying it no mind as he calmly slid from the kitchen and back to his home at Pirate Cove.


End file.
